general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 09
Present Day The Next Day, Logan and I meet with Sarah in the medical bay. Paul, Leo and Linda are outside waiting for the go. “Logan, your wife can now leave the medical bay.” Dr. Allen announces. Little does he know we’re about to get the hell out of there. Logan helped Sarah to her feet and they walked to the elevator. It was now time to get Eddie. As soon as Dr. Allen leaves the room I bolt to the door and quickly opened and shut it. I pull out my magnum and continue to walk to Eddie’s cage. I heard a noise and look around for somewhere to hide. There was a cabinet. I quickly hide in it and listen. “Doctor Luther, Dr. Allen ordered us to exterminate the undead.” A voice said. “Officer Polonsky, please. I’m of higher command and I order you to not kill them. Dr. Allen has become unstable anyways. The basterd still thinks that Eddie kid can help. I want him dead.” Dr. Luther orders. “Sir” Polonsky responds. “Polonsky just go to his officer and tell him I need him. You escort him down here and you’ll burn him to death with your flamethrower. It’s simple. Now go!” Dr. Luther ordered. I heard footsteps and when the coast was clear and I got out of the cabinet and went to where they were holding Eddie. He wasn’t there! Eddie must be deeper in the base. I can’t go after him now, it’ll fuck the plan up. I began my way back to the barracks, sadden that my friend was to be left here but then I stopped and remembered they were going to kill Allen. I couldn’t just let him die! I raced to his office and was met with the officer and Allen. “Anthony what’s the rush my friend?” Allen asked. “Logan wishes to see you, Sarah is bleeding out!” I lie. “Shit! I’m coming.” Allen said as he raced to the elevator. “Sir wait!” Polonsky yelled but it was too late. Allen had already gotten into to the elevator. I headed after him and waited for the elevator until I a felt something hit me in the back of the head. I wake up outside next to Logan. I look around and see multiple soldiers pointing guns at us and see the rest of my friends next to me all lying next to me. I look to my left and see Luther next to me. He sees me looking at him and kneels down next to me. “Trying to save a friend? Nice, now all of you will die you idiot.” He says. “You asshole” I say. “Take my advice, cowards survive, heroes never win.” He says as he stands back up and walks over to the soldiers. “Sir, wait we should kill him as well.” Polonsky says dragging Eddie behind him. “Sure why the fuck not” Luther responds. Polonsky throws Eddie to the ground. “Fire in 3……..2…….1” He orders Before they fire at us a shot goes off and hits Luther in the back. “You sick fuck!” Ashley yells as she fires multiple shots at the soldiers. She hits two more but Polonsky fires his flamethrower and burns Ashley alive. Logan bolts to one of the fallen soldiers and fires three soldiers. I leap onto one of the soldier and attempt to beat him. He pushes me off and fires his gun. I get hit in the leg and fall to the ground. He points his M1 Carbine at me and reloads when Linda jumps on him. I grab his carbine and shoot him. It was over quickly. The soldiers were killed and we were all fine. Allen and Sarah walk over to one of the dead soldiers, but Sarah does something shocking. She starts to cry. Linda helps me up and we meet with Sarah and Allen. The body was not a soldier, it was Eddie. “Eddie? No…” I say as I kneel down. I look over and see Logan look the other way not caring that Eddie died. Eddie’s eyes open. “Eddie, you’re alive. Thank God. Let me help you up.” I say. He looks at me and grabs me by my collar of my shirt. “Nevada….Manhattan…..Seventy-Seven…..Fifty One…” He says before he closes his eyes. “Eddie! God damn’t stay alive Eddie!” I yell. Linda puts a hand on my shoulder. “He’s gone…he’s gone.” She says. We hear movement and turn around. The soldiers were getting up. They were leapers. “We turn when we die?” Logan asks. Logan is about to fire when Allen grabs his shoulder. “No…let them stay dead. The fuckers tried to kill us.” He says. The group heads to our boat as I black out due to blood loss. Febaraury 20th, 1943 “KILL IT! SHOOT IT!” “THE BASTERD WON’T DIE.” “THE HEAD THE…AHHHHH!” “NO!!!” I wake up to the sounds of screams. I reach for my Webley MK IV Revolver underneath my desk. I point my gun at the door and wait for anyone coming in. I heard someone banging on the door. The door opens and I fire my gun. It wasn't an enemy. It was Ewald. “Shit Ewald!” I yell. He was dead, I had killed my friend in cold blood. “No…It was an accident!” I try to convince myself. I hear a moan and look over and see some…something walking towards me. I fire my gun and hit him in the chest. His stomach opens up and his organs fall out. He wasn’t dead! I run to the exit and am faced with a soldier. “Private, you got to help us you see….” I say before I’m cut off with a bullet. I fall to the ground as I listen to the last sounds of my life. “Sir, another one dead, this one could talk. Do we go in?” “No Private, the prototype atom bomb should clean this mess up. We’ll cover it up and say it was just a test.” “The families?” “Tell them that they were caught in the blast.” Present Day I wake up on the bus and look around. Allen is driving and Logan is next to me. “Allen, before Eddie died he said something about Nevada and fifty-one.” Linda says. “Fifty-one, Nevada? We need to go there.” Allen responds. “Why the hell would we go there?” Logan asks. “We’re going, Logan I understand that you’re the group’s leader but we need to go to Nevada. Eddie’s voice knows stuff that like I've said only government agents know. We might be able to cure the virus!” Allen says. “Allen, do your shit, as long as we get far away from New York.” Appearances Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Logan Myers Sarah Myers Eddie Johnson Dr. Allen Micheal Dr. Paul Micheal Ewald Axthelm Paul Leo Officer Ashley Dr. Luther Polonsky Deaths Eddie Johnson Dr. Paul Micheal Ewald Axthelm Officer Ashley Dr. Luther Polonsky Trivia *This Issue has the most deaths in Volume 2. Next Issue Issue 10 Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:The Undead Empire Category:Pigpen